Un amour imprévu
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Petite fiction entre Roy Mustang et Edward Elric ! Première fiction yaoi avec lemon ! J'espère que cela vous plaira     Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, ni les lieux.


J'étais allongé sur l'herbe verte et fraîche du parc, les cheveux caressés par une douce brise de printemps.

Je me sentais bien, pour une fois. J'oubliais presque mes responsabilités, mon devoir, mon travail...

Pourtant, je fût tiré de mes pensées par une balle qui siffla juste au dessus de ma tête et vint s'écraser dans l'arbre derrière moi.

Je me relevais dans un sursaut de peur.

Je vit devant moi le lieutenant Hawkeye qui rangeait son arme de service.

ED : - NON MAIS SA VA PAS BIEN ? Qu'est ce qui vous prend de tiré sur un gars innocent, allongé sur une pelouse !

Haw : - Premièrement, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'innocent et deuxièmement je suis votre supérieur et vous n'avez pas à me parler ainsi.

Enfin, je suis venu vous chercher car le colonel Mustang vous attend dans son bureau.

ED : Oh non ! Je suis sur que je vais encore avoir le droit à une leçon de morale à cause de ma dernière mission ! Soupirais je en avançant tout de même pour aller le rejoindre.

Je traînais des pieds pour finalement arriver devant la porte de son bureau.

Je n'étais pas enchanté de le voir. Lui.

_J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit gentil avec moi pour une fois. Cela me donnerais un espoir..._

J'entrais quelques minutes plus tard car trop anxieux de cette nouvelle confrontation qui allait avoir lieu.

Je le vis, assis à son bureau, la fenêtre derrière lui était entrouverte et permettait à ses cheveux brun de vaciller doucement autour de son visage qui était devenu sérieux en me voyant.

Il arrêta sa lecture pour mieux me dévisager. Je sentais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

Roy : Edward, rapproche toi un peu, tu paraît encore plus petit en étant aussi loin ! Raya t il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Ce même sourire que je voyais dans mes rêves...

ED : Commencez pas colonel, j'sui pas d'humeur...

Roy : Oh mon petit Edward qu'est ce qui se passe?

ED : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! Grondais je, impatient de pouvoir me détourner au plus vite de son regard si ténébreux...

Roy : Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter Fullmétal, tu as encore rasé la moitié d'une ville lors de ta dernière mission. Tu nous reviens de plus en plus cher ! Je te préviens que je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois ci !

Il commença à se lever doucement, je sentais mon coeur s'accélérer. Il se rapprochait de moi et bientôt, il était devant moi à quelque centimètres. Je sentais mon coeur s'emballer et taper de plus en plus fort contre ma cage thoracique . Il rapprocha son visage de moi et bientôt mon souffle fut couper

Roy : Edward est ce que sa va ?

Je commençais à trembler puis je me sentis tomber, puis, je fermais les yeux.

Les dernières paroles que je pu distinguées furent quelqu'un qui m'appelait par mon prénom...

Je me réveillais doucement en me redressant sur un lit que je voyais comment étant celui de l'infirmerie où j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de faire quelques séjours à cause de mes combats.

J'étais confus, ne me rappellant pas de ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Je me retournais lentement sentant quelque chose près de moi. Je fut très surpris de voir sur le lit, le colonel endormi. J'en déduisais donc que c'était lui qui m'avais transporté jusqu'ici et il devait être resté car je m'étais évanoui dans son bureau. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais je me décida quand même à le réveiller mais pas en délicatesse après ce qu'il m'avais dit et le fait qu'il c'était un peu trop approché de moi.

Je le secoua vivement.

Il finit par émerger.

Roy : Oh Edward, je vois que tu es enfin réveillé. Désolé si je me suis endormi là mais je ne dors pas bien la nuit.

ED : Je m'en fout de vos histoires colonel, pourquoi m'avais vous transporté ici?

Roy : Et bien tu t'es évanoui et je t'ai rattraper avant que tu ne te fracasse la tête contre le plancher.

Mais si tu n'es pas content de mon geste, je peux toujours partir et je ne ferais plus jamais attention à toi ! Déclara t il d'un ton froid.

ED : Je... Je vous remercie même si c 'est à cause de vous que je suis ici !

Roy : Pardon? Parce que je me suis approché de toi alors se serait de ma faute que tu sois tombé dans les pommes ?

ED : OUI, vous n'aviez pas à me crier dessus et à venir aussi près de moi ! Déclarais je, mort de trouille par ce que je venais de dire. En effet, j'avais l'impression de lui dévoiler mon terrible secret et ça je ne voulais vraiment pas.

Roy : Tu as peur de moi? Ou.. Ou c'est autre chose ? Finit il par dire, troublé.

ED : JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE VOUS ! Mais... Je... Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes trop près de moi ! J'articulais difficilement ces dernières paroles. J'en avais trop dit, je le savais.

Je le regardais et le vit se décomposé littéralement comme s'il connaissait mes pensées. Il semblait perturbé, choqué. Il se leva rapidement et partir pratiquement en courant.

Je restais là, à regarder l'encadrement de la porte, vide. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Alors, sans m'en rendre compte, je commençais à pleurer. Les larmes n'arrivaient pas à cesser. Je décidais de partir rapidement pour rentrer à l'hôtel dans lequel, Alphonse et moi passions nos nuits lorsque nous étions à Centrale.

Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, je découvris un mot sur le lit. Al m'écrivait qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la journée car Winry était venue le chercher et l'avais emmené de force faire les boutiques.

Je souriais en voyant que mon frère s'amusait bien, dans une relation qui pouvait aboutir.

Sur ces pensées, je m'effondrais sur le lit. Je contemplait le plafond.

_Comment ai je pu croire un instant que nous avions une chance?_

_Il ne m'aime pas et notre relation ne pourra jamais exister. Il est bien plus âgé que moi, il est mon supérieur hiérarchique et surtout... C'est un homme. Il ne voudra jamais de moi et même si c'était le cas, cela entraînerait beaucoup trop de risques et de graves conséquences. Jamais nous ne..._

Sur ces mots, je me remis à sangloter de nouveau. Tous mes espoirs et mes rêves fous c'était évanoui devant sa réaction. Il était partit car il avait compris mes sentiments à son égard et il ne pouvait plus me regarder en face après cela.

J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais choisi le pire des amours lorsqu'à la porte de la chambre, j'entendis quelques coups.

Je m'essuyais les yeux tant bien que mal et j'arrivais devant la porte. Je l'ouvris lentement en me demandant qui pouvait bien me dérangé en pleine après midi. Et lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, je restais bouche bée en voyant qui se tenait devant moi. Il était là.

Roy : Est ce que...je peux entrer ? J'aimerais te parler.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre tellement choqué de le voir ici. Mais je l'invitais tout de même à rentrer.

Il me suivit alors que je m'installais sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils car j'avais peur des paroles prochaines qu'il allait me dire.

Il ferma la porte et décida de venir s'installer à côté de moi, sur le lit.

Roy : Edward, écoute, je ne suis pas doué pour parler de ce genre de chose. Et encore moins avec toi maintenant. Qu'as tu voulu me faire comprendre tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie ?

Il n'avait pas la même voix que d'habitude. Là, il semblait doux, quoique un peu nerveux. Il ne me regardait pas sans doute avait il honte à cause de moi .

Je ne voulais pas lui révéler la vérité mais au point où j'en étais, je me résigna finalement à tout avouer. Tant pis pour les conséquences et pour tout le reste. Il fallait que je lui avoue mon attirance. Il fallait que je lui raconte que depuis le premier jour, je l'avais aimé, espérant secrètement que lui aussi m'aimerais un jour en retour. Mon ventre se noua, mes mains tremblaient et mon coeur me faisait mal, vraiment mal, mais tant pis.

ED : Je me doute qu'en réalité vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu exprimer.

Roy : En effet, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Je veux être sur.

ED : Très bien. Je... Je... Je vous aime ! Je déclarais cela en retenant mes larmes et en serrant les poings sur mes genoux.

Roy : Merci de l'avoir dit Edward.

Je ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais mes pensées furent arrêter lorsque je sentis un coup me remuer le visage.

Il venait de me donner une claque. A cause d'elle, je tomba à terre, complètement choqué.

Je décida de garder pour moi mes larmes pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Je ne comprenait rien à ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi avait il fait sa ?

Quand je reprit doucement mes esprits, je le vit s'avancer vers moi lentement et soudainement, il se pencha au dessus de moi. Je sentis son souffle chaud, s'approcher de moi doucement et d'un coup, il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. A cet instant, le temps s'arrêta autour de moi. Tellement surpris, je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux

Je comprit qu'il étai là, en train de m'embrasser langoureusement, tendrement.

Il fini par se détacher de moi, qui restait le souffle coupé à cause de ce baiser inattendu, inespéré.

Roy : Idiot ! Souffla t il près de mon oreille.

Il m'aida à me relever puisque j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Je restai là à le regarder. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux ou triste.

Il me prit la main et me força à m'asseoir près de lui.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et, le plus délicatement possible, il m'embrassa de nouveau.

Cette fois ci, je voulais profiter de ce baiser que j'avais cru impossible, quelques minutes auparavant.

Sa langue cherchai de nouveau la mienne et je lui donna sans hésiter.

Tout en s'embrassant, je sentais qu'il commençait à me déshabiller.

Mon manteau rouge, tomba de mes épaules lourdement ainsi que mon débardeur noir.

A mon tour, je lui enlevais son uniforme et sa chemise balnche.

Il me fit basculer doucement sur le lit et se retrouva ainsi sur moi.

Il retira sa bouche de la mienne et commença à enlever mon pantalon.

Je ne voulais pas aller jusque là, c'était trop tôt pour moi et surtout j'avais honte.

Honte de mon corps, de mon allure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit nu surtout en plein jour.

Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter, j'avais tellement envie de lui. J'avais rêvé tant de fois de ce moment que je le connaissais par coeur.

Je trouvais finalement le courage de le stopper en lui retenant la main

Roy : Tu ne veux pas que...je continu?

ED : Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai envie mais j'ai bien trop peur ! J'avouais cela en rougissant fortement car c'était faible de ma part de m'exposer ainsi devant lui.

Roy : Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou te blesser. Je veux t'aimer tout simplement.

ED : Je sais. Mais je ne vous mérite pas ! En disant cela, je me redressai et refermait mon pantalon

tout en me levant et en me retournant pour ne pas qu'il me voit de face.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais ma honte et ma peur m'empêchait d'aller plus loin avec lui.

Il se releva et me força à me retourner vers lui. Il avait une force incroyable et je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

Il me regarda profondément du noir de ses yeux et il dit :

Roy : De quoi as tu peur? Et de quoi as tu honte?

_Comment as t il pu deviner ça? Je n'ai rien dit mais pourtant il a comprit tout de suite._

_Je ne veux pas lui avouer que me sens laid et que face à sa beauté, je ne peux rien faire._

Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'impatienter mais je n'osais pas tout lui dévoiler.

ED : Je... Je me déteste. Je suis laid. Mon corps tout entier est recouvert de cicatrices et j'ai deux membres bioniques . Mon visage n'est pas gracieux, je suis petit. J'ai tous les défauts.

Tu aura honte de moi si l'on sort ensemble.

Lorsque j'eus fini ma phrase, je le vit pâlir. Il n'avait pas l'air bien et il me lançait un regard noir.

Soudainement, il s'approcha de moi à pas rapide et me prit les poignets.

Il me plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait non loin de là et me fixa de son regard ténébreux.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avais pris ainsi et surtout, il me faisait mal.

ED : Arrêtez vous me faites mal ! Je tentais d'articuler le plus possible.

Roy : Je m'en fout. Comment oses tu dire de telles horreurs devant moi?

Je ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire et son étreinte me blessait de plus en plus.

ED : Je... Je ne comprends pas !

Roy : Tu as osé dire que je ne te mérite pas alors que c'est tout le contraire. Tu as dit que tu était laid alors que tu es la plus belle merveille qui m'ai été donné de voir, et le pire, c'est que tu a osé dire que j'aurais honte de toi alors que tu représente ma plus grande fierté.

A la fin de ses paroles, ses mains me lâchèrent progressivement .

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il avait dit tous les mots que je rêvais d'entendre. Il avait prononcé ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde. Il m'aimait vraiment.

ED : Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Mais, jamais personne ne m'a dit de telles choses. Et j'ai une vision très négative de moi alors j'ai cru qu'il en était de même pour vous.

Je voyais son visage qui se détendait peu à peu.

Il revint vers moi et pris mon menton dans le creux de ses doigts.

Roy : Ne dis plus jamais de telles choses, tu es tout pour moi et crois moi, tu es magnifique.

Je frissonnais sous ces mots qui me touchait au plus haut point. Il disait exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

Il colla son corps chaud contre le mien et je senti ses mains prendre à nouveau mes poignets pour les replacer en hauteur.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement.

Il descendit ses lèvres le long de mon cou et l'une de ses mains contre mon corps qui vacillait sous ses caresses. Puisque nous étions toujours torse nu, il plaça sa bouche sur ma poitrine et fit de long va et vient sur mon corps avec sa langue. Il n'omettait aucun centimètre de ma peau.

Une violente chaleur vint m'envahir et tous mes muscles se contractèrent en sentant mon pantalon glisser de nouveau le long de mes hanches et de mes cuisses. Mais cette fois ci, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.

Il dût comprendre mes pensées car il ne se stoppa pas et enleva par la même occasion mon boxer.

C'était bon. Je me retrouvais finalement nu devant lui. Il me contempla un instant, et cela ne me gêna pas, bien au contraire cela me plût et je voulais qu'il continu.

Il comprit mon souhait et l'exauca.

Il glissa sa main contre mon sexe et commença à faire de rapide mouvements.

Je n'avais jamais connu sa avant et cela me plaisait énormément. Je ne pouvais lui résister.

Il retira finalement ses doigts de mon pénis et me prit par la main pour m'emmener sur le lit.

Je le suivais et m'allongea. Ensuite, il se plaça au dessus de moi et reprit ses activités.

Je sentais l'excitation montée à chaque seconde. Mais d'un coup, il arrêta son geste. Moi qui fermait les yeux ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il voulait faire mais je su tout de suite lorsque je senti une violente douleur parcourir mes reins.

Il venait de pénétrer mon intimité avec ses doigts. J'avais mal et il devait le ressentir car il s'enleva.

Je regardait ses profonds yeux noirs et je lui murmura :

ED : Continuez...

Roy : Je ne veux pas te blesser Edward !

ED : Pour vous, j'accepte la souffrance...

Roy : Je veux que tu sois heureux avec moi Edward.

Sur ces mots, il recommença à s'implanter en moi.

J'eus de nouveau mal au moment où il ne s'agissait plus de ses doigts.

Il s'introduit doucement en moi mais je ne put retenir un cri.

La douleur s'imposait à moi et j'avais du mal à résister. Pourtant, en le regardant dans les yeux j'avais l'impression de ne plus souffrir.

Alors, il continua en entamant de lents va et vient et mes cris retentissaient. Ils étaient mêlés de douleur et de plaisir.

Roy était là, posait son regard sur moi et cela me faisait fondre. Je le voyais se crisper sous le plaisir qu'il devait ressentir.

Bientôt, nous ne faisions plus qu'un, mêlant nos deux corps chauds. Nos souffles se perdaient dans l'air chaud qui nous entourait mais nos yeux restaient plantés dans ceux de l'autre.

Tout en respirant difficilement, il souffla à mon oreille :

Roy : Edward, je t'aime.

ED : Moi aussi, je vous aime colonel.

Au même moment, nos deux cris s'entremêlèrent pour laisser exploser notre plaisir ultime de jouissance.

On venait de faire l'amour.

Il se déplaça sur le côté pour me laisser respirer.

Je me retournais vers lui afin d'admirer une fois de plus, son superbe visage.

Il me souriait et je lui rendit son sourire.

ED : C'était parfait.

Roy : Oui, tu as raison mais s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle plus colonel lorsque l'on est ensemble Ed.

ED : D'accord, Roy... Dis je timidement, tellement impressionné.

Je me blotti tout contre lui afin de le sentir à nouveau tout près de moi.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Plus rien ne comptait, à part notre amour.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je me senti pleinement heureux.

Il me caressait délicatement les cheveux et je respirais son odeur qui m'enivrait.

J'avais tellement peur qu'il soit loin de moi que je fini par lui dire ses mots en pleurant :

ED : S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il me leva le visage doucement pour l'attirer près de lui.

Roy : Je ne partirais jamais et je ne pourrais jamais survivre sans toi Edward, sache le.

Il m'embrassa. Ce baiser fut le meilleur de toute ma vie.


End file.
